The Water Nerd
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Cole feels left out because everyone has someone to hold or care for but him. But when he visits Dareth's Mojo Dojo one day, he meets Dareth's neice, April whose a complete nerd for ninja and Looney Tunes. She joins the team of ninja, but will her awkward ways mess up her chances with the earth ninja? Or will her ways do the oppisite effect? ColeXOC
1. Chapter 1: Meet the nerd

**Chapter 1: Pissed off earth master: Cole's POV**

I walked into the training room to see if Kai wanted to play video games, but instead he sat on a bench with Jayleene. They were both holding each other by the waist while they made out. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and left the room. **"Alright so they're busy…"**

I walked into the room I shared with the guys and saw Zane sitting on his bunk with his back to me. "Hey, Zane-Whoa…" Angel was next to him while she turned her head to lock their lips together. **"Okay so they're busy too…"** I thought as I got a bit annoyed.

I walked down the hall to find Scarlet and Lloyd. They were the only couple who wouldn't be sucking face every second of the day. I walked into the game room and saw they were on the couch…You freaking guessed it, making out. "Oh c'mon!" I yelled.

They pulled apart quickly and turned to watch TV like nothing happened. "Don't try to hide it, you two were making out like everyone else on this stupid ship!" I stomped out of the room.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Should we go talk to him?" Scarlet asked.

I looped my arm around her back and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it." I smiled.

**Cole's POV**

I was so fucking annoyed! Everyone was sucking face but me, was this punishment for kissing Scarlet that one time? But that was over nine months ago, you'd think karma would let up by now. I felt left out, Garmadon hadn't tried anything in a while so everyone relaxed and hung around the ship more and more.

I had nothing to do since I was single, but everyone else…Sensei Wu had his tea and Nya seemed fine with the fact that she was technically, sort of married to our deceased brother, Jay. I groaned and climbed down the anchor of the ship, not wanting to be around the various happy couples. Maybe I could visit Dareth's Mojo Dojo; there was nothing better to do.

**April's POV**

"Uncle Dareth, I'm home." I called out as I dropped my school backpack. My uncle and I lived in his dojo, I moved in shortly after my grades dropped and I wasn't allowed to go to private school anymore. Personally, I liked public school a little better, the rules were more relaxed and I didn't have to wear a stupid, stuffy uniform.

"Uncle Dareth?" I called out again.

Uncle Dareth stepped out holding a plate of sandwiches. "Here, I made you a…What is a called again?"

I smiled and took one of the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Afterschool snack?"

"Right, right…There's some soda in the fridge too."

I took a bite out of the sandwich and nodded. "So, did my dad call?" I asked.

"No,"

I frowned and leaned against the wall. "Whatever…" I grabbed for another sandwich and slid down the wall. My dad was all the family I had left, yet he never paid any attention to me. He sent me to a boarding school when I was ten and pulled me out when my grades dropped at seventeen. I thought he'd take me back home, which was why I purposely failed my Mid-term exam but instead I was shipped off to live with my ninja-wannabe uncle. But don't mind that, I loved my uncle either way I wasn't sure about how I felt about my dad, Darren.

Suddenly someone walked in. "Hey, Dareth." A guy in a black ninja suit waved. I felt a touch of pink spread across the bridge of my nose, the guy was freaking _hot_. Black swayed bangs that fell in his vision every occasional step, emerald green eyes and a really cute smile. "Hi, Cole." My uncle smiled directly at me when he saw my blushing.

Oh no…It was going to be one of my uncle's embarrassing, _hook ups_. He was constantly trying to get me with a nice guy. I swallowed the last of my sandwich and stood. "I'm gonna' go into my room so…"

"No," my uncle pulled my arm and sat me down on the couch. "Stay here. Cole you can have a seat too, I'm going to…Go do something else."

**Cole's POV**

Dareth pulled my arm and sat me right next to the girl who was like me, blushing too. She was still pretty. Her hair was black and short with a single streak of hair dyed aquamarine, shorter than Nya's and made into a skater boy style; she had blue-green eyes, and pink lips. "Hey…Uh I'm Cole…" I said awkwardly.

"April…I'm Dareth's niece…" I nodded and she shifted obviously uncomfortable. "Look, sorry about my uncle he's just…Weird…How do you know him?"

"My friends and I used to use his dojo to train The Green Ninja."

"Wait…_Thee_ Green Ninja?" she picked up an aqua backpack and pulled out a small, worn out book. "Dude, I've heard so much about The Green Ninja, he can control all the elements and the other ninja are born to protect and help him defeat the dark lord."

**April's POV**

I flipped the pages of my spinjitzu history book and showed Cole a drawing of all the ninja. "So cool…Wait…_You're_ the black ninja, the earth master." I gestured to his suit.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

By his weird look I could tell I freaked him out a bit. "Uh, sorry, I'm your classic nerd; you know; I'm an A student and I have asthma."

Cole smiled lightly. "It's okay; at least you're not Steve Urkel or anything."

"**Note to self: Do **_**not**_** show him my suspenders." **I thought, putting my book away. "So…Uh…Do you watch Looney Tunes?" **"Mental Face Palm: What the fuck did I just say that for?"** "Uh…It's my favorite show; my favorite character is Bugs Bunny." I couldn't stop myself; I was just _built_ to mess up my chances with every guy I met. "B-but I like Dora the Explorer too! Ha, ha, _vamenos!_" **"That's even worse, April, what the hell are you saying to this guy?!"**

Cole raised an eyebrow. "That's…Cool…" he gave a sort of weirded out look.

"I-I…Uh…It…" I shook my head and sighed. "Oh, screw this, do you wanna' hang out with me sometime?" **"Whoa…Where'd that come from?"**

"Sure, I'll come back here tomorrow at…Eight?"

"O-okay…"

He smiled. "Uh, I'll see you later then, April."

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah…I'll see you later too…"

When he left, I jumped up and played my air guitar. "Never say NEVER!" I sung way too loudly.

My uncle walked in smiling. "And I _never_ thought my little niece would have a date."

"Oh, shut up. Don't _ever_ leave me hanging like that; I nearly messed up my chances with that guy!"

"I promise, now go finish your snack and then hit the books."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2: The water ninja

**Chapter 2: The water ninja: Cole's POV**

Just around three in the afternoon, Sensei Wu walked on deck. "Hey, Sensei," I waved.

Everyone gathered around our teacher and bowed. "I have seen another ninja in aqua, the master of water."

I sighed. "Another ninja…? Isn't the club already full enough?"

Sensei pulled out something wrapped in a red blanket and unfolded it, he had two daggers. "I want you to go and find the master of water."

Zane took the weapons and Sensei left the deck. My brows furrowed as I thought of my date with April. "I'll be right back, and then we can go searching for the new ninja." I said, climbing down the anchor of the ship.

**April's POV**

I got home at about three forty five and pulled out my Chemistry textbook. I collapsed onto the couch and began studying. "You're home," my uncle walked over with a can of beer in his hand.

"Yeah…" I looked at the can and he handed it to me.

"Want some?"

My eyes widened and I sat up. "You'd let me have beer? My dad would _kill_ me."

He smiled. "Darren isn't here, April."

I smiled back. Uncle Dareth was always the cool, younger brother, that's why he was always my favorite family member, even if he was a complete wannabe. I took the can from my uncle and took a sip. The taste was bitter, but I felt like I was being treated with respect, not like how my dad treated me. My dad practically abandoned me and hardly ever wrote or called, the last time I heard from him or saw him was when I was twelve. "Thanks, Uncle Dareth." I said and put the can aside. "I have to do some studying-"

The bell rang as someone walked into the dojo.

I smiled when I saw Cole walk in. "Hey," I waved, trying to act cool, but honestly my entire face turned red.

"Hey," I swear for a minute I saw a touch of pink hit his cheeks, but that was impossible, I was just a spazzy nerd.

"I'm going to be in my room if you need me." My uncle left the room.

Cole sat next to me and I tried to keep my asthma under control when our knees touched. I held back my dorky smile. "So, what's up…? You're a little early."

He groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes, he was so cute… "My team and I have to go on a mission so I won't be able to go out with you tonight."

My heart sank, but I kept on smiling. "Uh, that's cool!" I said quickly. No it wasn't cool, he just fucking rain checked me. A part of me kind of understood though, he was a ninja and I was well…A loser. "I have some studying to do anyway." I stood up, grabbing my books. "I'll see you later, Cole."

I rushed out of the room and stumbled on my way out. **"Why do I have to be such a fucking spazz?!"** I ran to my room.

**Cole's POV**

I sighed when April left the room and stood. I wanted to go after her, but I had to get back to my team, there was no time. I left the dojo.

**April's POV**

"**What was I thinking? It's not like someone like Cole would like **_**me**_**. I'm a spazz…"** I sighed and changed into my bathing suit; an aqua and white bikini top with the matching bottom underneath white shorts.

I looked in the mirror and sighed at the sight of my ridiculously short hair. **"Why'd I even cut it…?"** I shook my head and walked out of my room. My uncle sat on the couch. "Don't you have a date?" he asked.

"Cole rain checked me so I'm going to the beach, bye." I slammed the door behind me and left for the beach.

I walked for about twenty minutes until I reached my favorite spot; the beach. I stood on the cliff and looked at the beautiful sea below. For some reason, I always loved being around water. Even though I had asthma, I could breathe under water for up to forty minutes; it was cool.

I took off my shorts and sandals before jumping off the cliff and diving into the water below.

**Cole's POV**

"There," Lloyd pointed to the edge of a cliff.

"I don't see anyone, Lloyd." Kai said.

"They must be under water." Zane suggested, looking down at the white shorts, sandals and towel resting on the cliff. I picked the articles up.

Lloyd nodded. Suddenly a girl emerged from the water below and swam to the shore. I looked closely and saw who it was; April. "It's her," Lloyd pointed.

"Her name's April," I said. "She's Dareth's niece."

"I thought you said she was an awkward nerd type, she doesn't look like a nerd, dude." Kai looked to me. "She's actually kind of ho-Ah!"

"Quit drooling, bedhead!" Jayleene growled at her boyfriend after hitting him on the back of the head.

Kai rubbed his head, groaning. "Sorry, babe…"

She rolled her eyes. "I already don't like her."

"Calm down, Junkyard Girl, Kai hasn't even touched the chick yet and you're already putting him on lockdown." Angel scoffed. "How the hell are you two still together?"

"Well how are you and Mr. Nindroid still dating?!" Jayleene shot back. "I mean seriously, you two are fucking opposites."

"At least _we_ have sex." Angel smirked and Zane's mouth hanged open as he blushed.

"Angelina, they did not need to know about that."

"Don't bring our sex life into this!" Kai cut in, blushing.

Angel glared at Kai for interrupting the fight. "Your girlfriend always has a stick up her ass; you two don't _have_ a sex life!"

"S-shut up, Angel," Jayleene said, backing down slightly.

Lloyd and Scarlet just watched the fight unfold into a battle. "GUYS!" I snapped. "Will you all shut the fuck up about this?! Seriously, we're on a mission, you can argue about this shit later."

They all sighed. "Fine, let's go." Jayleene stomped off to approach April.

**April's POV**

"Cole?" I asked as I saw the black ninja walking with a group of the other ninja. "I thought you had a mission."

"I do, it was to find the master of water, but apparently we found them." Cole smiled.

"Uh…" I looked behind me, but realized he meant me. "Wait…I-I'm the master of water?"

"Yeah," a girl in dark purple answered.

I chuckled. "Alright…You. Are. Insane. I can't be a ninja, seriously…I'm…Uh…How do I say this…A complete fucking spazz who you rain checked to go on a mission."

"Okay, one; you are not a spazz, two; I'm sorry I rain checked you, and three; you're the master of water!" I folded my arms, unconvinced, not about me being the master of water, but about me not being a spazz. "Fine, you're a bit weird, but that doesn't mean you're not the light blue ninja." I raised a brow. "Jesus, okay! You're a freaking spazz and a nerd, but you're one of us, just come and train with us, you can leave if you don't want to stay."

I considered for a minute. "Fine, but we have to talk to my Uncle Dareth first…Let's go." Cole handed me my shorts, sandals and towel.

I left with the ninja, still slightly unconvinced. Water was calm and cool, while I was a hot mess. Water was graceful and I was a complete klutz.

It had to be a trick…

**A/N: BTW, no offence to all the spazzes and nerds out there, I may bully you type of motherfuckers every day, but I have nothing against you. (Just give me your fucking lunch money and we're cool). LOL, Punkrockgirl555 is out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Move in and take the test

**Chapter 3: Move in and "the test": April's POV**

After explaining the situation to my uncle, he actually _agreed_ to let me move in with the ninja. "So, I'll see you…" I said to my uncle awkwardly.

"Yeah, kid…"

I loved Uncle Dareth, but it was always weird with us, I'm pretty sure if I turned out to be a boy, or I became a lesbian, we'd be a lot closer. "Uh…I guess I'll visit every once in a while…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Okay,"

"Yeah, so bye…"

"Bye…" he waved. I started to walk off, but I felt guilty. My uncle didn't have a girlfriend, wife or anything so he lived alone. The only company he had was his dojo students. I whipped myself around and hugged my uncle tightly. "I love you, Uncle Dareth." I smiled.

He seemed shocked at first, but hugged me back.

"Love you too, April."

We broke our hug and I waved goodbye before joining the group of ninja. I had a few bags of my stuff, so it was difficult for me to walk. "Let me help you." Cole said and took two of my shoulder bags.

I smiled and nodded, careful not to get my hopes up again. How'd I know he wouldn't do another rain check? "Anyway, so do I get a ninja suit like that rest of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Sensei Wu has to see you first." Angel said. "So what's the deal with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"I mean your background, dumbass, what's your story?"

I sighed. "My mom died after I was born because she was weak from getting the plague. My dad always made me practice the piano, violin and made me take advanced classes up until I was old enough to be sent to boarding school. There, I never heard from him because he never called or wrote me. One day I got tired of it and I wanted to be with my dad, so I let my grades slip and I failed my Mid-term on purpose. He pulled me out like I wanted, but instead of letting me come back home, he sent me here in Ninjago City to live with my uncle. Now that I'm a ninja, I'm sure my dad will love me even less. I think he ignores me because he wanted a boy, not a girl. I tried being as much as a boy as I could by playing sports and cutting my hair short, but I turned into a complete spazzy nerd so football and other sports were impossible." I told my entire story without even blinking.

I had gotten over the simple, plain fact; my dad didn't love me, so crying wasn't an option anymore…Just deep depression. "Do you wanna' know anything else?" I asked.

Angel shook her head and the others just stared at me. "My dad sort of ignores me too…" Lloyd admitted. "I'm a ninja and he's Lord Garmadon so one day I have to battle him."

It was my turn to stare now. Damn, your son's a ninja while you're the dark lord… "Oh…" I said finally.

We walked to the ninja's ship and climbed onto the deck. "Alright, nobody bother us." Angel winked as she practically dragged Zane away by his arm. The white ninja had a slightly confused expression. **"They must be together,"** I thought.

**Angel's POV**

"Why do we have to separate from the group?" Zane asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because…Alright, Zane…" I took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure yet! So, I'm gonna' take a home test and then we'll be sure…"

Zane's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled. "It does not matter, I will love you either way, but…It _would_ be fascinating to have a son or daughter…"

I smiled. "I know, but don't get excited, I'm not sure yet."

**Cole's POV**

"Do you accept your destiny, April?" Sensei Wu asked, holding a light blue and silver ninja suit before her.

She nodded. "Yeah, totally,"

"NinjaGO!" Sensei spun around her in a gold tornado and when he stopped, she was in the ninja suit.

April looked down at her suit and pulled back her hood. "Thank you…" she bowed slowly, but lost her balance and fell over. "Ouch!" she rubbed her head.

I smiled and her cute clumsiness. "You okay?" I helped her up.

A deep red spread over her face. "Yeah…" she smiled. "So, when can I learn that twistitzu?"

"Spinjitzu, April," Sensei corrected, "You will learn it in time…"

"But now…You wanna' help me make dinner?" I asked.

April looked at me, smiling. "Sure,"

Jayleene, Scarlet, Kai and Lloyd all groaned. "What's wrong?" I pouted.

"Your cooking sucks." They all said in union.

April laughed and I growled, before pulling her away. "My cooking's not as bad as they say." I said to her.

"Okay…But I'm allergic to some stuff you should know about…Dairy, soy, cinnamon, oranges, wheat, oh and I'm a vegetarian."

My eyes widened a bit. "Okay…I might need to write some of that stuff down…"

**Zane's POV**

Angel and I sat in her room anxiously waiting. She had just taken the Home Pregnancy Test and we were to wait for five minutes… "I am growing anxious…" I said to her.

"Just one more minute…" She told me, squeezing my hand. "Zane, what if I actually am pregnant? I mean…Like, we're not married and-"

"Does it matter?" I looked up at her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Alright, but what if our kids turn out messed up like me?"

"What if they become abnormally different much like me? We would still love our son or daughter."

She nodded and looked down at her watch. "Okay…" she took a deep breath and stood slowly. I stood with her and kissed her cheek. Slowly, Angel walked into the bathroom and walked back out with the small white stick with a small medal tip. "What does it say?" I asked; bracing myself for whatever the answer was.

"It says…"

**Cliffhanger time! I know you're super angry at me for leaving a cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll write the next chapter soon! BTW, sorry that the chapter was more about Zane X Angel than about Cole X April. I know the story's supposed to be about the water ninja, but I couldn't help it! I just wanted to write about the "good nindroid boy and bad human girl" couple. **


	4. Chapter 4: Results

**Chapter 4: Results: Angel's POV**

"Positive…" I finally said, putting the test in the garbage along with the box.

Zane's eyes widened slightly. "What do you wish to do?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I can be a mom at eighteen…" I leaned against the wall and sighed. "But, I want to keep it."

He sighed with relief and got up to walk over to me. We hugged for a short minute. "Should we tell the others?"

I lifted my head from his chest and smiled. "Yeah, let's-" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into another hug. I hugged back, but I felt his hands move from my waist to both my hands.

He lowered down on one knee and I felt my heart jump. "Z-Zane, what are you doing?"

My nindroid boyfriend only smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too…" I trailed off, still slightly confused. Was he about to…? When I saw the gold band he was holding that answered my questions.

"I was planning on asking you this either way, but this just gives me another opportunity…" All I could manage was a small smile, I was literally speechless. "Angelina Selena Hunter…Will you marry me?"

I smiled even more. I managed to let out a small "Yes" which came out in a tiny squeak. I wasn't sure he heard me so I repeated it. "Yes, Zane," Zane returned my smile and then slipped the band onto my finger. I hugged him tightly and he stood, hugging me back. I began to laugh like an idiot. "I can't believe this is gonna' happen…" I laughed.

The others walked into the room and saw us hugging. "What's up with you two?" Jayleene asked.

"We're engaged!" I squealed exactly how I thought I never would.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whoa, what now?" Cole asked.

I showed the ring that was on my finger as proof. Scarlet, Nya, April and Jayleene immediately ran over to me and examined ring. "_So_ pretty," Scarlet said in awe.

"The diamond is huge!" Nya squealed.

April just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Eh, I'm not gonna' vomit." Jayleene shrugged.

I threw my arm over what used to be one of my targets. "And _you_, Jayleene will be my maid of honor."

"Huh?" she looked up a bit shocked.

"Hey, I beat the shit out of you up until our senior year; this is my way of apologizing." I smirked.

She smiled. "Whoa, uh…Thanks…"

"Sure thing and _you two_," I pointed to Nya and Scarlet. "You two are going to help me plan the rest of the wedding." I walked over to Zane and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to do a thing; you already have too much work having to deal with me. Scratch that, a _pregnant_ me."

Everyone but Zane dropped their mouths wide open. "Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that I'm pregnant." I smiled and walked happily out of the room.

**(A/N: Hey, the story's gonna' stick to April and Cole's point of view from now on…)**

**April's POV**

Angel left the room and left everyone shocked. Zane just smiled dreamily. "Wait, you knew?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes before you all," he said.

"How is that possible? Robots can't uh…You know…" Kai rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am able to produce children; it just is not easily done." Zane folded his arms. "Now, I must figure out what a…_bachelor party_ is if you'll excuse me." He walked out of the room, scratching his head.

Kai followed him and the other girls left to go and find Angel. That left me alone with Cole in an awkward silence. "Uh, um…So, uh…" I couldn't find anything to say to him.

"I'll see you later?" he said for me.

I nodded. "Yeah," **"Why the hell couldn't I come up with something cool and funny to say?" **I thought as Cole started to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway. "We're still on for tomorrow night right?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Sure," I started to walk past him in the doorway, but I tripped and fell. **"Ugh, what is **_**wrong**_** with me?!" **I laughed nervously as Cole looked down at me. He put out his hand and I grabbed it so he could help me onto my feet. Looking straight ahead, all I could see was the black cloth covering his chest. He curled his finger under my chin and made me look directly into his eyes.

I swore for a moment it looked like he was about to kiss me, but it turns out he just wiped something off of my chin. "Uh, you had something there." He wiped the crumbs of a sandwich on his ninja suit.

"Oh…Thanks…" I said a bit saddened.

But he leaned forward and kissed my cheek which made me think I'd melt into a puddle. "Sure thing," he said, walking off.

"Y-yeah…See ya'." I waved.

When Cole was out of my sight, I did a small dance as I went off to find the girls.

**A/N: Next chapter will be written soon so keep your underwear on!**


	5. Chapter 5: First date and kiss

**Chapter 5: First date and kiss: April's POV**

The girls all fussed over me, pulling at my short hair, putting on different flavors of lip gloss on me and changing my outfit constantly. "Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked as I looked in the mirror; I had on a short, casual light blue dress, a while half jacket and light blue high tops. A small black heart barrette held back a few strands of my hair and they put…Ugh…Make up on me.

I had on a faintly glittered blue eye shadow, electric blue eyeliner, light pink blush and what I think was a mix of strawberry, raspberry and cherry lip gloss. "Yes, everything is necessary, you look _hot_." Nya squealed.

"Not so fast," Angel picked up a bracelet with several black stones resting on its gold band. "Wear this," she slipped it onto my wrist. "Black is Cole's favorite color."

"Yeah, we all wear our boyfriend's colors." Scarlet chimed. She rolled up the sleeve of her ninja suit and revealed her bracelet similar to mine, except her own had green stones.

Angel showed her bracelet which had cream white stones, Jayleene showed her red stoned bracelet and Nya showed her bracelet had electric blue like Jayleene's suit. When I looked back at Jayleene's red stones, I realized they were the color of Nya's dress. "Wait…_Jayleene's_ color is blue." I said. "Are you two…Do you…Like girls?"

"No, of course not," Nya said.

Jayleene smiled lightly. "Nah, see…my brother, Jay used to be the lightning ninja before he died in an accident, I took his place so I'm wearing his suit and then, well…I started dating Kai." A light blush took over her cheeks.

"Oh and you should hear how she discovered her true potential." Nya smirked.

"How did you?" I asked Jayleene.

"It happened after Kai and I said we loved each other…" she mumbled, smiling.

I smiled. "That's sweet…"

I looked down at my bracelet. "Thanks…" I said.

Someone knocked on my room door and I went to answer it. Cole stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Hey," he smiled. "You look cool." **"Does this guy ever **_**not**_** look good?" **I thought as I looked at what he was wearing; a gray hoodie, black pants, black and white Nikes and a gold watch on his wrist. The smell of berries surrounding him made me smile.

I felt myself blush. "Uh, thanks I-"

"She'll be back in a second." Angel grabbed my arm and closed the door.

"What the hell, Angel?" I growled.

She shoved four breath mints into my mouth and then slipped a pack of them into my pocket. "Just in case you get bad breath…" she said.

I nodded. "Thanks," I opened the door again. "Sorry, the girls were just…Doing stuff."

Cole raised a brow, but gave me a lopsided smile. "Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," I closed the door behind me.

**Angel's POV**

"Let's follow them." I said. "That nerd won't survive this date without us by her side."

Nya, Scarlet and Jayleene looked at each other before shrugging. "I've got nothing better to do anyway." Jayleene said as we left the room to follow the couple.

**Cole's POV**

I noticed April smelt like…strawberry…Raspberry and…Cherry too? Okay, my date was a fruit cocktail…I smiled at her as we left the ship and walked through the streets of Ninjago City. She gave a small smile, but was looking down at a bracelet on her wrist. I looked at it too and saw it was black. "Nice bracelet," I said, making her look up.

She looked at the bracelet then me.

Bracelet.

Me.

Bracelet.

Me again.

"Oh uh, please don't think I'm a stocker! I-I just, uh, the girl's say they wear their boyfriend's color so I thought-Not that you're my boyfriend or anything! Not that I don't want you to be my boyfriend!" she spat out the words quicker than Jay used to around Nya.

I burst out laughing. "You are such a spazz!" I said through my laughter. I took a deep breath and looked up at her, only to burst out laughing again.

When I got it all out of my system, I stood up properly and put my arm around her shoulder. A lot of people were staring when I was laughing, but I shrugged them off. "Lucky for you, I like spazzes." I said as we started to walk again.

She smiled and we walked into a roller skate rink building. "Do you roller skate?" I asked her.

"Not really…" she said as we stopped in front of the counter.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Then I can teach you."

**Angel's POV**

The girls and I sat at a far distance hiding our faces behind sunglasses and magazines. "There they are." I pointed over to April and Cole who were roller skating, holding hands. "Remember our goal…A kiss." I said.

They all nodded and we continued to watch them, waiting for our chance to strike.

**After their date…**

**Jayleene's POV**

Cole and April stood on the deck of the ship, saying goodnight. They gave each other a short hug, but that was it. "Aw, they didn't kiss well; I guess it's time to give up." Scarlet stood, but I pulled her back down onto her stomach.

"Not so fast," I hissed. "I've got this." I stood, but knelt down. Quickly, I tied a rope to my foot and handed the other end to Nya. I jumped down and touched both Cole and April's shoulders.

Nya pulled me back up and we watched everything unfold beautifully. They both turned around to look at each other, thinking that one another had tried to get the other's attention. "Yeah?" they both asked each other in union.

I face palmed. **"The things I do for the idiots on this ship." **I thought, pulling out a slingshot. I pulled back the elastic band and shot a rock at Cole's head. "Dude, you'll give him a concussion!" Scarlet whispered harshly.

I shushed her and pointed to the two. Cole rubbed the back of his head, disoriented. He fell over and April grabbed his arm in attempt to keep him afoot, but they both fell with her on top of him. "Hand me the popcorn." Angel whispered to Nya who had a bowl of it in her hands.

"**Wait…When in the hell did they get popcorn?!"** I shrugged off my own question. "Gimme' some too," I said.

Scarlet just watched curiously. "It's like one of those romance movies." She said in awe.

**April's POV**

When I fell on Cole, I thought I'd have an asthma attack; I was only _inches_ away from his face. "Sorry." I practically whispered, but I shut my mouth. My breath still smelt like the chocolate bar I had earlier. **"Ugh, where are my stupid breath mints when I need 'em?" **

He didn't answer me; instead he rested his hand on my back. The deep red color on my face worsened. Was the some sort of signal to kiss him? I was on top, was it my choice? I felt something which felt like a rock hit the back of my head and push me down onto Cole's lips. He used his other hand to cup me face as he kissed me back. **"This is real?! Holy crap, this is happening! It's actually happening! I'm getting my first kiss from someone actually **_**hot**_**. I've never kissed anyone besides my pillow!"**

I felt like nothing else mattered, not even how my heart was beating dangerously fast. His lips were incredibly soft which made me melt; I wondered what he was thinking as I closed my eyes.

**Cole's POV**

About a million things ran through my mind when April fell on top of me. I rested my hand on her back without the consent of my sanity and looked into her blue-green eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw something what looked like a…rock? Hit April on the back of the head and her head fell further, her lips smashed against mine.

I knew it was an accident, but I kissed her back either way, cupping her face with my other hand. I figured out why she smelt like fruit, it was her lip gloss which gave a good flavor to our kiss. We pulled apart and I sat up. She drew herself back, smiling.

I stood up, helping her too. "Uh…I'll see you later." I said, smiling.

"Yeah…Sure…"

**April's POV**

When Cole walked inside, I started dancing like a complete dork. I heard clapping…Wait…CLAPPING? "Bravo, encore!" all the girls were standing on the lower deck.

"What the…How long have you guys been there?!" I almost screamed.

"Oh…Long enough to know that you seem to be a sloppy kisser." Angel teased.

"Oh shut up, I can't believe you guys spied on us!"

Nya rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh c'mon, that deserved an Emmy; you can write that into a script and make a movie on Lifetime."

"I DON'T WANNA' HEAR IT!" I growled, stomping off.


	6. Chapter 6: Deepest secrets

**Chapter 6: Deepest secrets: April's POV**

"Where's Zane?" Angel asked as I walked into the room with a bowl of soup.

"He's taking a nap." I said, putting the bowl down.

Zane had been run ragged by his fiancée; she constantly made him cook the strangest of food only for her to curse at him when he did it too slowly. It was official; the pregnancy hormones were working at maximum power now. "Well, just like you asked, a chicken/tomato/onion/mushroom soup with chili powder." I folded my arms. "Anything else _before_ I go to bed?"

"Can you tuck me in?" she asked like a little kid. I nodded and tucked her bed sheets underneath her body, but as soon as I was done she kicked them off. "It's too hot!" I walked over to a switch and turned on the ceiling fan. "Ugh, turn it off, it's too cold!"

Losing my patience little by little, I turned the fan off. She picked up the bowl of soup and without even tasting it; she flung it onto my ninja suit. "It's too hot to be eating soup, where's Zane? At least _he _can do simple shit right! Get OUT!"

My eye twitched as I slammed the door behind me. I went into the boy's room and kicked the door open. "Get your ass up!" I flipped Zane's mattress and he fell onto the ground, groaning. "It's _your_ turn to deal with Momma Bear! She's your damn fiancée anyway."

The other boys (and Jayleene) sleeping in the room all groaned as they woke up. I was usually nice but a nerd like me could only hold her patience for so long.

"What's that all over your suit?" Cole asked, yawning.

"Oh, just chicken/tomato/onion/mushroom soup with chili powder," I stomped out of the room to change.

**Cole's POV**

Zane stood sluggishly and left the room to deal with Angel. I put the teddy bear that I always slept with under my pillow and climbed down from my bunk.

"Where are you going?" Jayleene asked.

"To talk to April," I said, leaving the room.

April was in her bedroom in her a light blue tee shirt and white shorts. "Hey," I knocked on the already open door.

"Hey," she was trying to wipe the soup from her ninja suit.

"Uh…Are you okay?" I walked over to her.

She sighed and dropped her suit, giving up on the stain. "Angel is a raging bitch." I was slightly surprised by April's language. "Pregnant or not I'll beat the shit out of her unless someone's there to hold me back."

When she saw my shocked expression, she sighed. "I just needed to say that…" she breathed.

"Understood…" I chuckled a bit.

April pushed back her short hair and shook her head. "I don't usual say such things…" she said.

"Well everyone has a point where they snap."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

"I sleep with a teddy bear at night because I'm afraid of the dark." I suddenly felt the need to tell her a deep secret.

She snorted. "No way, really?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Yeah…"

April's eyes were happy again. "Wow, the big strong leader sleeps with a teddy bear, wow…"

She sighed and walked over to her bed. She picked up her laptop and then sat down, patting the spot next to her. I sat down and she opened the computer. After typing in a password and doing some other stuff I didn't know what was, she played what looked like a slide show. "I scanned some of Angel's drawings and made them into a slide show, I haven't finished it yet because I'm looking for a song to add and I need some new drawings of you guys."

The pictures were drawings and paintings of first Lloyd and Scarlet back to back with their weapons at hand, Kai and Jayleene playing video games, Zane and Angel holding hands while looking away from each other defiantly (Zane was looking up at the sky and Angel was looking down) and Angel must've gotten ahold of some old photos because there was a drawing of Nya and Jay, but there weren't any pictures of April and me.

"Cool," I said, smiling.

"I may not be able to tell you anything deep like cuddling with a teddy bear…" she snickered. "But I can admit I'm a computer nerd."

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine before we both leaned into each other. I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch. I pulled her closer in by her waist and she put her hand on my chest. "I SAID I WANTED A TACO NOT A BURRITO YOU IDIOT!" Angel yelled at Zane from her room, but everyone on earth could hear her.

April and I pulled apart. "Looks like Angel is craving Mexican food." She said, standing.

I chuckled and stood with her. "Let's help Zane before she kills him."

We walked out of the room to help the nindroid.


	7. Chapter 7: Giving life

**A/N: Hey, I really wanna' get to writing the sequel of "Taking My Brother's Place" so this is the last chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Giving life: April's POV**

"So, what are we having?" Angel asked the doctor in the room. After rubbing some weird gel on her pregnant belly, a doctor ran some sort of stick over her stomach.

The doctor looked at everyone in the room. Even Sensei Wu seemed like he was ready to burst with suspense. "We've got a boy,"

"YES!" Angel said to herself and Zane smiled.

"Huh, Scarlet and I won't be the youngest around here anymore…" Lloyd smirked.

"I call the spot of God mother!" Jayleene shot her fist into the air.

"No way that title's mine." Nya growled.

"We'll see about that, ladies." I smirked.

**About eight months later…**

**Cole's POV**

April and I were in the kitchen when Angel walked in. "Guys…" she trailed off.

"Hey, Angel," I waved.

"What's up?" April smiled.

"Uh, I think…I think my water just broke."

Both our eyes widened.

…

…

…

Fuck.

I moved around, unsure of what to do. "Uh…Uh…Okay, I'll go get Zane and the others." I said quickly. "Then I'll-"

"GO!" Angel snapped, now breathing heavily.

"I'M GOING!" I ran out of the room in a panic.

"ZANE, GUYS!" I burst into the game room. "ANGEL'S WATER BROKE!" my voice was probably heard throughout the ship.

Zane looked at me for a second, processing what I said before he dropped his game controller and ran past me. "C'mon!" I ushered everyone else out of the room.

**April's POV**

Angel shut her eyes and drew back her head as she breathed heavily. "Uh, breathe in…and breathe out. Breathe in and then breathe out…Breath in and-"

Angel grabbed my collar and shook me like crazy. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP TELLING ME THAT SHIT, IT DOESN'T HELP!"

She let go of me and continued to groan in pain. "Angel!" Zane ran into the kitchen and held her hand.

"Guys, we have to get her to the hospital!" Scarlet yelled.

"The dragon's sick," Lloyd said. "He can't fly."

"Shit, then Nya turn the ship around!" Kai said in a huge panic.

Nya gulped. "We're out of fuel…" she squeaked.

Everyone froze and slowly defrosted when Angel's cries got louder. We all looked to Zane. "What?"

"You're the smart one! What the hell do we do?!" Cole screeched.

Zane looked at his fiancée.

Then back to us.

Angel.

Us.

Angel.

Us once again. "I…I…I do not know…"

Once again…FUCK. "Wait…April, you're smart." Jayleene said.

I backed away. "Dude, I can't-"

Angel grabbed my collar again. "YOU BETTER HELP ME!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" I gave in. "Jayleene, get some gloves, Cole get some warm water, Lloyd, I need lots and lots of towels, Scarlet get me a pair of scissors."

"Why do you need scissors?" Kai asked.

"To cut the umbilical cord." When I said that, Zane let go of Angel's hand and fell unconscious.

Jayleene, Cole, Lloyd and Scarlet ran back into the room with the supplies needed. "Okay, Angel, just breathe slowly." I said soothingly. "C'mon help me take her into her room." The guys (except the unconscious nindroid) helped me lift Angel away. We rested her on her bed and I put on the gloves. Alright, what else had I learnt in my advanced health class? After recovering, Zane stumbled into the room and walked over to hold his fiancée's hand.

"Okay…Angel…I need you to push, okay?" I asked.

Angel whimpered, following my orders and I was pretty sure Zane's hand was being reduced to dust under her grip. "Zane, you are so dead for doing this to me!" Angel cried out, tightening her grip on Zane's hand.

"You're almost there, Angel." I said calmly, but inside I was freaking out like crazy. I was coaxing one of my teammates through birth. Not ideal.

Angel gave one last push before her entire body relaxed and I heard crying. I sighed with relief and it seemed like so did everyone else in the room. "Give me the scissors." I ordered.

Scarlet handed them to me and remembering my health class; I cut the right spot on the umbilical cord and handed the baby boy to Zane who looked down at his child in wonder.

The baby was half-android, half-human which made me wonder how the hell it was possible. How could a robot make a kid? I shook my thoughts away and examined the baby. He had bleach blonde hair like his dad and dark purple eyes like his mom. I could see he had a chest door like Zane and other human body parts. Zane handed the child to Angel. Seriously, I never thought I'd see the day but _Angel_ was crying out of joy. Tears trickled down her cheek as she kissed the unnamed child on the forehead.

"So…What's his name?" I asked.

Angel and Zane looked at each other, thinking for a short while. "We never really thought of a name, did we?" she smiled.

"Perhaps…It could be…"

"Dexter?" Cole and I offered at the same time. We looked at each other, smiling.

"Dexter Julien…" Angel rubbed her chin. As the name was called, the baby squeaked like how babies do. "Hey, I think he likes it."

"Alright, Dexter Garrett Julien it is." Zane smiled.

"Uh…Guys…" I looked down. "I don't think we're completely done, I see another head…"

"What?" Zane's eyes widened.

I smiled lightly. "Looks like this one was hiding…Okay, Angel, just like last time push as hard as you can."

Again, she went into intense pain, pushing. I felt like freaking out again, but surprisingly my asthma didn't jump in. "Okay, one more time, Angel." I said. Finally, I heard crying again. I sighed with relief once again and repeated my procedure, this time the first one to hold the child was Angel. She handed Dexter to Zane and the new baby girl went into the arms of her mother. The girl was half-android just like her other twin, but she had pitch black hair with natural streaks of dark purple in them and ice blue eyes like her dad.

"Now, I've actually liked the name Justice for girls so, let's name her that." Angel smiled at Zane who nodded.

"Her maiden name can be…Rose…?" Zane offered.

"Justice Rose Julien." I mumbled under my breath before starting to laugh. "Cool name."

I wrapped the children in the towels Lloyd gave me and then handed them back to their parents. Exhausted, I ripped off my gloves and threw them into a garbage can. The birth must've lasted than I thought because when I looked at the clock it was almost 11.

I showered, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. It was a blue and white tee shirt and aqua shorts. I took off my glasses and grabbed my other pillow to snuggle with. As I slept, I felt my pillow leave my grasp and I reached around for it, still having my eyes closed. Suddenly something warmer wrapped around me and my head rested on something moving up and down slowly. Okay…For a pillow this thing was a little bigger than usual. I opened my eyes slightly and saw emerald green eyes staring at me sweetly. What the…

"Cole…?"

Cole was snuggling with me while I slept.

…

…

…

Hell yeah.

"Hey," his breath smelt like mint when it hit me. He had me wrapped in a hug and my head rested on his chest. "You don't mind if I spend the night, right?" he smiled. I shook my head, smiling. I felt him squeeze me just a little tighter. "You know you're probably the spazziest girl on earth right?"

I sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well, that's exactly why I love you."

I looked up at him. "Wait…You…You love me?"

"Duh, what'd I just say?" he chuckled a bit.

I felt myself blush. "I-I love you too…"

We kissed for a few seconds and then pulled apart. A nerd like me got someone like Cole to fall in love with me…

Then anything in the world is possible.

A few days later, Zane and Angel had their wedding. I was the one holding little baby Justice and Nya took Dexter. My uncle attended, but my dad didn't come like I wanted. I found that I didn't care though; Cole loved me that would make up for my dad's neglect.

**A/N: The end~ I'm making the sequel to "Taking My Brother's Place" later today. **


End file.
